


And What is Worse

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: CLAMPkink, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The room was heavy with shame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And What is Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the CLAMP kink meme and then reposted to LJ October 18, 2010.

“Hold onto the bars, Sakura-chan,” Fay says, not looking at her as he pushes her dress up her back.   
  
Sakura doesn’t say anything right away, but Fay watches her lift her hands and grasp the bars to the bed, spreading her legs as best she can, given her injured leg. He doesn’t want to look at her, thinks that he doesn’t deserve to look at her. Like this, it’s better if their eyes do not meet.   
  
He slides up behind her, gripping her dress in his hand while the other pulls on her underwear, pulling it down to around her knees. She is trembling, and he wraps his hands around her, presses against her flat stomach as he pushes his cock into her. She is smooth and tight, and she tenses up at the intrusion.  
  
“Ah—”  
  
He doesn’t apologize, but the words are choked in his throat and he freezes up as he feels the girl stiffen. He is poised above her, hands on her, and he watches her grip the bars of the headboard tightly, until her knuckles turn white. Her head is bowed, and she does not turn to look at him—and he thinks that she must understand he cannot bear to look at her. Or, perhaps, she cannot bear to look at him, either.   
  
The room is heavy with shame, and the bed creaks as Fay shifts, just slightly, pushing in just a little more. Sakura is still tense, but she forces herself to relax. The tension is still in her slim shoulders, the fabric of the dress slipping over the paled expanse of her back, shifting and exposing her shoulder blades and her shoulders. He leans forward, kisses the bumps of her spine with some kind of fallacy of paternal affection. He does not lift his head again because if he were to catch sight of his reflection in the window, he would want to cry.   
  
Sakura is still impossibly tight, and her hands are quivering as she grasps the bars. But, slowly, she thrusts her hips back. Her dress shifts, and her breath comes out in a short, pained huff. It almost sounds like a _please_ , but Fay cannot know for sure. He is frozen to the spot, his heart beating quicker than necessary. He swallows thickly, and still Sakura tries to get him to move, thrusting back against him and drawing him further and further into her.   
  
He chokes back a quiet cry, and thrusts into her, finally moving, finally picking up on the momentum. But it feels as if they are only moving backward.


End file.
